


[391walker]总之就是车

by DEAMNATION



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: 391Walker - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEAMNATION/pseuds/DEAMNATION
Summary: 无脑爽文，没什么剧情和逻辑可言，单纯为了开车而车文中关于性的一切描写都不要信，都不要信！！！
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[391walker]总之就是车

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceyeah/gifts).



> 无脑爽文，没什么剧情和逻辑可言，单纯为了开车而车  
> 文中关于性的一切描写都不要信，都不要信！！！

早上，艾伦刚醒，肯尼斯就抓住了艾伦的平角裤，作势要往下拉。艾伦顿时清醒了，骂道：“你他妈的怎么了，大清早的精虫上脑了？滚去厕所自己解决！”

“哦，宝贝儿！你不爱我了吗？昨天晚上我们酱酱酿酿的时候你还说……呜……你捂我嘴干什么？”

“你再说一句话，我就把你跟我搞在一起的事捅出去。一个无辜的学生和一个变态老师，看看人们会相信谁？你个……”“嘘，不要说话。”肯尼斯也捂住了艾伦的嘴，顺势把艾伦压在床上，拉下艾伦的平角裤。松开手，将艾伦翻了个身，露出了他的后穴。猛地接触到空气，小穴被刺激的一收一缩，穴口因为昨晚激烈的性事呈现出一种似红非红的颜色，总之就是极具色情意味。肯尼斯看的眼红，但他还是忍住了，因为真正的好戏还在晚上。

肯尼斯在床头的柜子里拿出跳蛋，缓慢的塞入了艾伦的后穴，艾伦疼的倒吸一口凉气。“你他妈的这是真精虫上脑了，滚开！”“骂人可不是一个好学生该做的事情~”肯尼斯丝毫没有受到脏话的影响，还哼起了一段小曲儿，手中动作也没有停下，直接将档次开到最大，艾伦几乎是瞬间就软了腰，粉嫩的穴肉还在将作乱的东西引向更深的地方，直到触碰到了一个突起，艾伦的身子软的更厉害了，就像融化的冰激凌，甚至直接射了出来。肯尼斯见状“好心的”将档次调到最低，可还是没有停下。他将艾伦扶起来，说：“宝贝儿，还说我？你这不是也精虫上脑？好了，收拾收拾该起床去上学了。”“那你他妈的把那.个.东.西.给我拿出来！”艾伦咬牙切齿的回答道。“那可不行，这是给你的‘小惩罚’~”

上午最后一节,是那天杀的肯尼斯的课，他还偏偏让艾伦起来回答问题，还问：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”艾伦看着肯尼斯那欠揍的笑容，心里早已经把他祖宗十八代给问候了个遍。“对了，艾伦同学，中午放学后来我办公室一趟。”说罢，又露出了他那欠揍的笑容。

好不容易熬到下课，艾伦本打算偷偷溜走，可是……每个班都有那么一两个过于热心的同学“嘿，艾伦！你不是还要去办公室找肯尼斯教授吗？”“哦，该死的！”艾伦不情愿的走向肯尼斯的办公室。

“肯尼斯教授在吗？”“谁？进来吧。”艾伦打开门走了进去，然后没有好气的关上了门，砰的一声让肯尼斯在他那一堆资料中抬起头。

“看看是谁，小野猫生气了？”“去你妈的，滚！还有，把你那些的恶心的称呼给我收起来！”

“别这么生气，小野猫。过来。”艾伦还是乖乖的过去了，“我警告你，你要再敢干出什么来，你接下来一个月都别想碰我！”“哦，全能的奥丁在上！艾伦你是如此的狠心，难道你就不怕把我逼急了对你做出什么出格的事情吗？”肯尼斯说完，用手捂住了自己的脸，装出一种悲伤的样子。“说，你到底要干什么？”听到这句话，肯尼斯立马就抓住了艾伦的裤腰打算往下拽。“你他妈的今天到底是怎么回事？这么的欲求不满，发情了？”艾伦尝试着挣脱，可肯尼斯直接就将他拉入了怀中。“我日你……”肯尼斯用吻封住了艾伦的唇，艾伦只好将剩下的话咽回肚子里。

终于，在艾伦就快要喘不过气时，肯尼斯放开了他。肯尼斯将艾伦抱起来放到了自己的腿上，在他耳边说轻声说：“准确来说，应该是我日你才对，宝贝儿。”艾伦又挣扎起来，然后不小心的碰到了某个硬挺的东西。肯尼斯倒吸了一口凉气，隔着布料捏了艾伦的臀肉一把。“手感不错！”肯尼斯在内心感叹道。

“那就给.我.口，”听到这句话的艾伦脸逐渐变红，这使得肯尼斯性趣高涨，说：“不然我就直接在这里把你给上了。”“那………先说好，就一次。”肯尼斯褪下裤，露出了他的性器。艾伦用双手握住，开始缓慢的将其吞进口腔。温润的口腔包裹住了粗大的阴茎。可是因为过于粗大，艾伦能吞的进去三分之二就已经是尽力了，他用那软得像白面团的手侍弄吞不进去的部分，这让肯尼斯发出了一声满足的喟叹。

不合时宜的，响起了敲门声。肯尼斯在艾伦耳边说：“小野猫，乖一点儿，你也不想被发现吧？”说罢，把人叫了进来。

肯尼斯上半身看起来光鲜亮丽，可谁知道下面正在进行着这样的勾当。“衣冠禽兽。”艾伦内心想。想着想着，艾伦心里冒出了个坏点子。他开始用牙齿轻轻地咬口中的阴茎，同时手中的动作也没有停下，肯尼斯倒吸了一口气。“您没事吧？”“没事，没事。”他歪着身子拿出了手边抽屉里的资料，顺便把资料底下的控制器直接开到了最大档，艾伦发出一声呜咽，再一次的射了出来。“您真没事吧？”“没事，这是您的资料。”“那……我走了？”“慢走，我就不送了。”

等那人走后，肯尼斯把艾伦的头往下压了压，那东西进的更深了，直抵喉咙，加上那股腥味，使得艾伦想要干呕。“还咬不咬了，嗯？”说完，肯尼斯把艾伦在两腿之间提了上来，压在桌子上。“你到底想干什么！发什么神经！”“我不进去，这总可以了吧，这不算上你。”“我要是说不可以你会听吗？还有，这他妈不是上我还是什么！”

肯尼斯不再理会艾伦的污言秽语，把艾伦的内裤给扯了下来，白皙的臀瓣就这么晃在眼前，让他感到喉咙干涩。

肯尼斯将艾伦的屁股略微抬高，然后艾伦就感觉到有什么东西抵着他的尾椎骨，那东西还在磨蹭着向股沟而去。

似乎就在这个瞬间，艾伦的感官被无限放大，他感到头晕，自己正在跟自己的老师做爱。肯尼斯掐住他的腰，缓慢地挤进股沟，然后开始缓慢地模仿性交抽插。艾伦呜咽了一声，这种感觉前所未有，一种背德感。他们两个以前不是没做过，甚至比这还要厉害。可是在学校里，在肯尼斯的办公室里，这还是第一次，这种感觉着实奇怪。

艾伦的腿不由自主的缠上肯尼斯的腰，甚至在那个坚挺上磨蹭，摩擦带来的快感让他的大脑断了线，酥麻的快感沿着脊柱攀升。冷不丁的，肯尼斯握住了艾伦的性器，上下撸动。虽然跟肯尼斯经历过比这还激烈的性爱，可艾伦毕竟只是个刚刚成年的大男孩罢了，不一会儿就射在了肯尼斯的手中。不知怎么，他眼眶红了一圈，发出了一声委屈的呻吟，似乎在埋怨肯尼斯为什么还不进来。

自己的呻吟让艾伦脸红了，他干脆闭上了眼睛，不再理会，就这么让性事的快感冲刷着自己。闭上眼睛的艾伦不知道他现在这样子有多么的迷人，肯尼斯在心里暗骂了句操，他的学生就这么在自己的身下承欢。而且他不禁感叹自己的男孩不仅学习好，对自己的诱惑能力更是一流。

反观艾伦这边，呜咽的更厉害了，肯尼斯看着他，以为他要哭了，可他现在是又爽又难受。他不管以他们现在的身份做爱是对是错，反正比这更厉害的事他们都做过，还怕这个？艾伦现在想让肯尼斯进来，可刚才是自己说的不要的。现在，情欲让他的大脑无法思考，他也只能跟着感觉走，跟随着自己的本能。肯尼斯在艾伦的耳边低声说着什么，可他现在什么也听不清，脸呈现出不正常的潮红。

肯尼斯亲吻着他，继续在他的股沟里抽插。不一会儿也射了出来，跟艾伦的混在一起，弄得男孩腿间到处都是。肯尼斯拔出了性器，又将手指伸进了后穴，丝毫没有预兆的。痛感顿时直达艾伦的大脑，让他清醒了不少。“你他妈的到底想干什么！刚才还不够么！”“那么你就是不想把那个东西拿出来了？”艾伦顿时没了声。

将那个讨厌的东西拿出来后，肯尼斯给艾伦清理干净，还顺便捏了臀肉一把。“好了，这是新的内裤和裤子，”肯尼斯将衣物在一个包里拿出来后，扔给了艾伦，说：“别这么看我，难不成你想让我给你换？”

换好衣物之后，艾伦打算走，肯尼斯又叫住了他，扔给他一盒饭，说：“把饭吃了，还有，记得把口罩带上。”说完，还带着不正经的笑指了指嘴。艾伦自然知道这是什么意思，接住饭，没好气的打开门又关上门。肯尼斯将这些小反应看在眼里，心里更加期待晚上了，那一定非常的“精彩”。

终于放学了。在经历今天种种事情之后，艾伦现在只想回家倒头就睡。

回到家后，艾伦看着坐在沙发看着自己的肯尼斯，心里有了一种不祥的预感。而稍后发生的事情，恰恰证明了这个预感。

肯尼斯起身走到了艾伦的身边，看到了他现在紧张的状态，对他说：“宝贝儿，不要紧张，我又不会怎么样你。走，去吃晚饭。”肯尼斯拉着艾伦的手走到餐桌边，“看，全是你爱吃的。别用那种眼神看着我，放心，没下药。”

艾伦将信将疑的坐下，这突如其来的安静让艾伦感到不舒服。肯尼斯率先打破了僵局，说：“先吃饭吧，放心，真的没下什么药。”饭里是没有，可不代表其他的东西就没有。在肯尼斯的再三保证下，艾伦放下了戒心，吃了起来。看着艾伦吃饭的样子，肯尼斯又想起了今天在他办公室艾伦给他口的样子，同样都是脸颊鼓了起来，一样的色情。“咳咳！”艾伦的咳嗽声拉回了肯尼斯的思绪。“慢一点，又没有人跟你抢。”肯尼斯说完递过去了一杯水。艾伦接过水，一口气喝了下去，末了还打了个嗝。“你可真是可爱。”

不一会儿，艾伦又出现了那种晕乎乎的感觉，小腹处像是有一团火，后穴也开始分泌肠液，到现在，裤子已经是湿透了，浑身也开始冒汗。艾伦开始无意识的扯着自己的衣服，他在情欲的折磨下什么事情都做得出来。

这个时候，肯尼斯开始脱艾伦的衣服，鉴于今天艾伦今天就只穿了一套卫衣裤，他很快就将艾伦脱了个精光，让艾伦一丝不挂的躺在桌子上。然后他拿出了他想了很久的东西。一个猫尾肛塞，一个带铃铛的项圈，还有一个猫耳头箍。他开始往艾伦身上穿戴，先是带上发箍，然后带上项圈，最后的重头戏自然就是那个肛塞。因为药物的作用，艾伦的后穴已经足够湿润，没有任何的前戏，很顺利的就进去了。现在穿戴好的艾伦真的就如同肯尼斯口中的那只小野猫，躺在一圈甜品中间，不，他比甜品还要甜。

肯尼斯将艾伦从桌子上抱起，让他跪坐在地上。“亲爱的，你真的该看看自己现在的样子，真的就像只小野猫。”肯尼斯说完还晃了晃艾伦项圈上的铃铛，叮铃叮铃的声音传遍房间每一个角落。肯尼斯解开裤子，没了束缚的性器几乎是弹出来的，打在艾伦那张漂亮的脸上。肯尼斯这次可没什么前戏，直接按着艾伦头下去。性器被温润的口腔包裹的感觉真的很好，这使得肯尼斯发出满足的喟叹声。“宝贝儿，你可真是迷人。”没有羞耻心的艾伦放得很开，自己主动的用那双白软的像面团一样的手安慰着剩余的吞不进去的部分，这让肯尼斯感到十分的舒服。而且做爱还需要什么理智吗？尽管享受就好。

在艾伦的“侍奉”下，肯尼斯射了出来，这让正在深喉的艾伦呛了一口，他想要将那些带着腥味的东西吐出来。可肯尼斯怎会就这样呢？他又不知道在哪儿拿出了一个口球，塞在了艾伦的嘴里。“全部都给我乖乖地咽下去，嗯？”带着口球的艾伦发出了声类似于猫的呜咽声，身下早已是水漫金山，后穴一张一合，溢出的肠液沾染了一片地板，艾伦愈加觉得后穴空虚的可怕。

肯尼斯像是发现了什么宝贝一样，开始用肛塞模拟性器的抽插，这简直就像是触碰到了他的兴奋点。每一次抽插都能使得艾伦发出一声呻吟，当然被口球堵住嘴的他也只能发出呜咽声，无神的双眼覆上了一层水雾，就像雾中的蓝色湖泊，让人心生爱怜。肯尼斯大发善心的将艾伦抱起来放在桌子上，反正他也忍不住了，毕竟忍无可忍，无需再忍。近乎狰狞的性器捅进了饥渴的小穴，艾伦扬起了头，背部连着脖颈画出了一条优美的弧线。肯尼斯一手护着艾伦的头，一手拿着肛塞跟着抽插的频率抽插。一时之间，艾伦产生了一种被两个人侵犯的错觉。

满溢而出口水往下流，显得非常色情。肯尼斯将艾伦的口球拿出，吻了上去。牙齿相撞的感觉并不好受，可这并没真的影响到什么，肯尼斯在艾伦的口腔中游走，舔舐每一处敏感点。终于在艾伦快喘不过气时，肯尼斯放开了他的嘴唇。现在艾伦的唇就像淋满了糖浆，看起来十分的诱人，肯尼斯轻轻地吻了吻那早已红肿的嘴唇。

艾伦的眼睛早已失焦，就这么躺在桌子上，被动承欢。肯尼斯不得不承认，他的男孩十分的可口，就像巧克力蛋糕配上白奶油，再点缀上一颗小樱桃。肯尼斯又心生一计，在旁边的奶油蛋糕上弄一把奶油，抹在艾伦的胸膛上，然后自己慢慢地，一寸一寸地舔掉。舌头所舔的每一处都是艾伦的敏感带，让艾伦发出淫荡的呻吟。

突然，肯尼斯将艾伦抱了起来，让他坐在自己的腿上。体位的变换让性器进入的更深，碰到了艾伦的前列腺，艾伦发出了类似于尖叫的呻吟，声音提高了几度。很显然，肯尼斯也意识到了那个位置的特殊性，集中力量开始向那个位置顶弄，艾伦又一次射了出来，可他已经射不出什么东西了，只有一些近乎透明的液体。

肯尼斯在艾伦的耳边说：“小野猫，来叫一声听听。”艾伦顺从的叫了出来，可惜有气无力：“喵……”

肯尼斯现在可以说是快要乐疯了，艾伦从来没有这么顺从过。他将性器抽出，然后又大力顶弄进去。艾伦现在已经说不出什么话来了，连呻吟都被撞得支离破碎。

肯尼斯射在了艾伦的体内，艾伦也是抵不过，昏了过去。肯尼斯缓慢拔出，这引出了怀中男孩一声轻微的呻吟，精液混和着肠液流出，弄脏了男孩的大腿根。

肯尼斯将艾伦抱进浴室，将艾伦的身体清理干净，然后抱回了床上，给他上好了药。最后，肯尼斯在艾伦的嘴唇上落下一吻，没有任何的杂质，只有纯粹的爱意。

最后的最后，肯尼斯抱着艾伦，两人都进入了梦乡。窗外的月光照进来，似乎在祝福他们的爱天长地久。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你们愿意将这篇狗屁不通的文看完  
> 谢谢！！！  
> 还有这篇文大家看看就好，图个乐呵。如果现实中有这样的老师，一定要举报！！！！


End file.
